


Gryffindor Boy

by CaptainErica



Series: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Gryffindor!TOP, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slytherin!Daesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seunghyun is a bit reckless and Daesung has had a lot of practice pacing about hospitals.





	Gryffindor Boy

Daesung is a masterclass pacer. He could pace for hours, days…

Mostly, however, Daesung paces when he is agitated, like right now as he waits out in the hospital waiting room, not sure what he is going to walk into when the healers eventually tell him he can enter.

Seunghyun was an utter disaster, Daesung knew. He was always getting into some sort of trouble all throughout their time at Hogwarts, so why should adult life be any different? _Stupid, foolhardy Gryffindors._

Daesung sighs and stops his pacing, mostly because one of the healers who passes by gives him a very concerned look. Seunghyun was not going to get better through pacing, no matter how much it helped Daesung’s state of mind. He sighs and shakes his head. Of all the people Daesung had to have become attached to while at Hogwarts, it had to be an older, Gryffindor boy. It couldn’t have been, as he had lamented to some of his dorm mates in Slytherin house one drunken evening, a sensible Ravenclaw, or even a rather quiet Hufflepuff. No, while he did have friends in the other houses, they weren’t the same as his friendship with Seunghyun.

 _Friendship._ He snorts; it was such a stupid way to describe their relationship but that was truly all it was despite all of the ribbing he took about how close they were.

If they were closer, he had taken to reminding people, maybe Seunghyun wouldn’t end up doing half the stupid things he does on a daily basis. He would often be reminded around then that that was not true at all: Jiyong, an eminently sensible and brilliant Ravenclaw, could not keep his Gryffindor boyfriend Youngbae in check at _all._

It was part of why Jiyong had become a Healer… or at least that was what he told everyone. That way he wasn’t pacing in the waiting room when Youngbae invariably tried something he couldn’t do; he could be in there scolding him.

A Healer comes out of the ward Daesung was told Seunghyun was in, and spots Daesung standing around staring at the wall. “Sir?” She asks, and Daesung blinks and turns to her, “Are you waiting for Mr. Choi? He can take visitors now.” She says, and Daesung nods, a little slow feeling, and then follows after her as she leads him into the ward.

Seunghyun is sat there, eyes wide open, fiddling with something that the assistants must have given him. His long fingers pause in their work when he catches sight of Daesung coming through the door. “Ah, it’s you.” He says.

Daesung is almost offended, but it was a very Seunghyun thing to say so he just shakes his head, a smile tugging at his lips despite how frustrated he was at Seunghyun earlier. “Of course it’s me.” He says, “I’m sure Jiyong saw you right when you came in?” He says… asks, well…

Seunghyun nods, lips pulling into a very soft frown for a second like he’s trying to guess what Daesung thinks, before his expression clears and is its normal inscrutable. “Yeah, he came by to shout a bit.” He says, before his lips twitch up into a grin. “But I’m completely fine, so you don’t have to lecture me also.”

Daesung rolls his eyes, uncertain about this shifting mood, but paying along because at least he’s better, taken care of. “What were you even doing?” He asks, and Seunghyun grins a little more brightly.

“Oh no, that’s a trick.” He says, “If I tell you then you’ll try to stop me.” And he was right, so Daesung can’t fault him for that.

“Just want you to, you know, be alive.” He says, and Seunghyun shakes his head but Daesung ignores it and presses on with a little more humor. “Have most of your limbs and appendages, keep your toes, I dunno. I’ve kind of been a fan of you being able to walk properly, I feel like if you lost your toes it would cause you some problems.”

Seunghyun blinks, then snorts, then laughs and shakes his head. “Ah, Daesung-ah.” He says, pulling in a breath and letting it out slow. “Alright, get me out of here.” He says, and Daesung complies.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a little series, maybe connected, probably not chronological, not always Daesung or Seunghyun focused ^^


End file.
